


Another Step Forward

by MachineryField



Series: Marching to the Beat (of Someone Else's Drum) [5]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles) Lives, Gen, Kallian Antiqua Lives, Post-Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected, Self-Indulgent, Vague mentions of OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: On the eve of the new year, celebrations are underway.
Series: Marching to the Beat (of Someone Else's Drum) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058093
Kudos: 6





	Another Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve/New Years! Yes, this is part of an AU that so far has only been an Egil Lives AU. How other things happened? Maybe I'll write fics to explain in the future, who knows.

Fiora runs through the grass, a smile on her face as she lays out a blanket and flops onto it. This is the perfect spot, she thinks to herself as she surveys everyone else. They should be able to see the fireworks wonderfully from here!

Melia and Reyn were quick to catch up with her, Melia at some point catching a ride of Reyn’s back. She laughs a bit as Melia hops off and brushes down the front of her shirt and pants ever so delicately as Reyn slams himself right next to her.

“Surprised you didn’t break Melia carrying her, Reyn.” She gives him a grin and he returns it with his own lopsided one.

“I’m at least better with it than Shulk is. Poor sod would probably fumble ‘n drop her tryin’ to keep up with you.”

“Shulk’s not meeting up with us until later, so what he would do doesn’t matter right now!” She pokes him in the side as Melia sits down. “How’d you convince him to carry you anyway, Melia?”

“I simply said I was having a hard time keeping up and he was quick to offer his back.” Melia shrugs a bit, knees to her chest. “Reyn being so simple makes him quite easy to manipulate in little ways like that.”

“Hey…!”

Fiora lets out a laugh and stares up at the stars as the other two begin to chatter in argument, wondering when the others will show up. This is only the second year they’ve had in this new world, and it’s about to come to a close… It may be a bit silly, but Fiora hopes they can all continue to meet up for this as long as possible…

Good thing Alcamoth had been reclaimed this year -- plenty a reason to celebrate all that had passed and all that would come, if you asked her! Closing her eyes, she listens to her two friends continue to playfully bicker and wonders when Shulk and the others would catch up.

Well, they can take their time, she decides. So long as the breeze keeps feeling so nice.

\--

Vanea’s holding a child in her arms when she meets up with Sharla, and Sharla assumes their little group will be big sisters and little siblings, then. Juju stands next to her, hands in his pockets, but he clearly lights up when he sees the Machina. Not too surprising, given Vanea’s kind and considerate nature often leads to her encouraging the boy.

Just what Juju needs after all the hell they’ve been through, Sharla thinks with a small smile on her face. She repositions her pack full of snacks and looks at those present. Right on time, Dunban and Radzam appear, ruining the theming she’d found earlier, but ah well. Knowing Fiora, she thinks, the girl is already there.

“Well, looks like we’re ready to go to the meeting spot.” She starts off then, and the rest follow.

“It’ll be interesting to see the display this year. The Colonies have been having quite the treat with lights shows, recently.” Dunban speaks next. “With recent developments, I can’t help but think it’ll be quite the spectacle.”

“Indeed, all races chipped into the technology and designs this year.” Vanea nods, a smile on her face. “It’s sure to be the most stunning yet.”

“Agreed. I’m excited to see how it all works out. I lent a hand, but that artist Kenny Rohan ended up chasing me out near the end, saying as few people as possible needed to know the end result…” Radzam rubs his chin. “I do wonder if that’s the truth or if he was simply trying to not hurt my feelings.”

“From what I could tell, all the planning was going well.” Dunban shrugs. “I’m sure your help was appreciated.”

“Thank you Dunban, truly kind words.”

Juju makes a face, which Sharla assumes is because of the flattery and banter going on, and all she can do is laugh and ruffle his hair. He may be getting older, but she still can’t help but see him as her baby brother.

They’re at the field now, and a quick scan tells them exactly where Fiora and the others are -- like Sharla expected, she’d been first. Vanea moves ahead with Juju, helping the boy lay out their own blanket (one-handed too, impressive), and they all settle down as Fiora waves in greeting.

This was going to be a fun fireworks show.

\--

Tyrea and Teelan wait for Kallian to finish speaking with some purple-tinted Machina, and Tyrea finds her patience waning. Unlike Kallian the ever charming prince or Teelan the excitable child, she likes to get things on the road somewhat quickly. Conversation has… never been her strong suit.

Finally the Machina and Kallian end their conversation and he’s hurrying over to where the two stand. “Apologies. We can head towards the field now!”

“Took you long enough.” She gives him a pointed look before taking Teelan’s hand and leading him forward. “Any longer and all the good spots would be taken.”

“You’re really excited to see the fireworks, aren’t you Big Sis?” Teelan smiles up at her, misunderstanding her jab entirely.

In all honesty, fireworks weren’t her favorite thing. They reminded her too much of the airshows in Alcamoth, ones she always watched from alleyways or the darkened halls of the Palace. Never something she really had a time to enjoy…

Maybe they’ll be more fun with two idiots masquerading as a royal advisor and a scientist at her side, though, who knows. She guesses she’ll just have to see. Besides, if they find Melia like the girl had requested they did, there was sure to be enough chaos to ignore the fireworks if it was too much.

She just hoped the chaos was the fun kind.

“Big Sis…?” Teelan tilts his head to the side, pulling her from her thoughts. “Did you hear me?”

“I did.” She nods. “I just chose not to answer.”

“Tyrea.” Kallian is quick to reprimand her. “Be kinder to Teelan, he’s just a child.”

“If he’s smart enough to be the hope for our entire race, he’s smart enough to not ask dumb questions. Though seeing as you haven’t grown out of it and you’re over one-hundred fifty…”

“Tyrea…!”

She chuckles and picks up her pace a bit. Oh, yes, this is going to be the fun kind of chaos.

\--

Riki watches as Oka herds the littlepon towards the correct field and sighs in relief. After getting lost a good dozen times on the way, it was nice to finally be on track! ...Of course, Riki didn’t voice that as he was the reason they got lost half a dozen times, but who was keeping count?

Oka, probably, which is why he kept the thought to himself. She was stressed as is, and there was no reason to add to it! He needed to keep being a good hubbypon -- as good as he was at being heropon two years ago!

He walks along, happy as can be, when he hears Oka start to speak.

“Oh! Miss Machine! Oka so sorry Bibi run into!”

Riki comes running and sees Bibi, yelling his usual words of bestest as he clings to Doctor Linada’s leg. Uh oh! This could be bad! He can tell by the way Nene looks back at him that he needs to act  _ now _ .

“Riki so sorry!” Riki came running up, giving a small bow before grabbing at Bibi. “Bibi, go to Kino!”

“Yes Dadapon!” Bibi lets go of Linada and soon enough is next to his adopted brother, giggling and chatting with him. Nene joins in and he knows that’s okay for now. Thank goodness…

Linada laughs as she looks between the parents. “It’s really not a problem, if anything I was worried the little on got hurt hitting into me.”

“Bibi have very hard head, just like Riki.” Oka says proudly, and Riki can’t help but feel a little insulted. “No need to worry, Bibi fine!”

“I see.” Linada laughs once again. “Well, I suppose we’re heading to the same place. Shall we walk together the rest of the way?”

Riki smiles. “Riki think that sound perfect!”

“Then…” Linada bends down and scoops up a few of the littlepon. “Let’s get going.”

Riki starts off again, helping herd his children, with a skip in his step.

\--

Shulk can feel Alvis’s eyes on him. He knows he told him they would go to see the fireworks together, but… he has one more thing he has to do. He gives him a sorry look, clapping his hands together.

“Can you give me a minute? I need to check and see if I can get a certain someone to come along.” He keeps his voice quiet, with an undertone of pleading.

Alvis chuckles and nods, arms crossed. “I had a feeling you would ask that. Feel free, I will wait here.”

“Thanks, Alvis.” He gives him a smile and dashes off towards the nearby workshop.

Standing there is Egil, working on something that can wait until tomorrow, Shulk’s sure. Usually, he would be right here with him, but… It was about to be the new year, it was time for festivities! Given all they’d accomplished in the last two years, they deserved a break.

“Hey.” Shulk speaks and gains Egil’s attention. “Are you not coming to see the fireworks?”

Egil shakes his head. “I don’t think I’m in the position to celebrate.”

“Come on…” He reaches out and grabs him by the hand. “We all have reason to celebrate. You can go back to working yourself to the bone right after.”

“And what is right after? When it strikes midnight? When the fireworks end? Or when you fall asleep against me and make me feel guilty for moving you?” Egil asks, as blunt as can be.

Shulk huffs. “No need for that, Egil. I promise I won’t keep you long. Besides… I’m sure others would want to see you… and if I told Fiora you were holing yourself up…”

Egil sighs, and finishes the thought. “She would take it upon herself to drag me out of here. Fine, fine, I’ll come.”

“Thanks. I think it’ll be good for you.” Shulk smiles and pulls him towards the door, Egil no longer showing any resistance to it. “For me too, probably.”

“You  _ are  _ looking quite pasty.”

“Hey!”

Soon enough, they’re outside and Shulk’s sure the display is starting soon, they should hurry. Alvis gives Egil a wave, which Egil ignores, and the three of them are heading towards the field. If one thing is good about this all, it’s the fact he’s sure Fiora saved them a spot.

As they walk and get closer, sounds and voices so familiar hitting his ears, he smiles. It’s just a feeling, but he’s sure they’ll have a great new year.


End file.
